


1985

by Aramirandme81



Series: Song Fic's [1]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Character Study, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Well sort of anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/pseuds/Aramirandme81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer to a song fic challenge from the lovely Elenhin.</p>
<p>The song was: 1985 by: Bowling For Soup.<br/>The Character: Mike</p>
<p>This is my take on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1985

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elenhin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/gifts).



> For the ever talented and lovely Elenhin who keeps delighting me with her creativity and challenges

 

Mike hums along to the radio as he does measurements on the planks he’s using.

Sure his eye-measure is as accurate as anything, both because of how long he’s been doing this and ‘who’ he is, but he likes measuring and making notes. As ridiculous as it sounds it makes him feel grown up and manly.

_Woo hoo hoo_   
_Woo hoo hoo_   
  
_Debbie just hit the wall, she never had it all_   
_One Prozac a day, husband's a CPA_   
_Her dreams went out the door when she turned 24_   
_Only been with one man, what happened to her plan?_

 

‘Went out the door at twenty four?’ Mike scoffs.

‘Still got three whole years more than he did didn’t she.’

And there is nothing wrong with only being with one person, not if it’s the right person. Mike thinks of Val smiling at him. Smiling at Rob telling them to behave as they drove of laughing, minds on everything but behaving. That was then though.

 

_She was gonna be an actress, she was gonna be a star_   
_She was gonna shake her ass on the hood of Whitesnake's car_   
_Her yellow SUV is now the enemy_   
_Looks at her average life and nothing has been alright_

_Since Bruce Springsteen, Madonna, way before Nirvana_   
_There was U2 and Blondie and music still on MTV_   
_Her two kids in high school they tell her that she's uncool_   
_'Cause she's still preoccupied with 19-19-1985_

 

They had so many plans. The three of them, the two of them, Mike had plans.

He was going to take his exam and with his builders degree he’d travel the world, seeing everything and baying for it by doing odd jobs along the way.

Now he build suburban houses for small time investment bankers and car salesmen with frustrated housewife’s that’s got nothing better to do than to criticise everything though they are the ones that decided on how they wanted it and he’s just following their design.

Anders at sixteen is leading a non-violent but very effective rebellion against ...everything really, and he seems perpetually unimpressed with anyone older than him. Especially Val and the two clash daily, meaning that Mike and Anders clash daily. If Mike ends up balled or grey before his time... he’s blaming Anders.

Ty at fourteen is blissfully quiet and obedient. But his dark silent stare and horribly depressing music... Mike is not a fan of that. And Ty plays his CD’s on repeat so much even Axl knows the lyrics, and Axl is so bad at lyrics he didn’t know the entire text to Happy Birthday until he was seven!

No this was not how he had envisioned his brothers, a snappy smart mouthed rebel and a quietly brooding downer.

At least Axl is happy...

‘Yeah things were better in the 80’s.’ Mike agrees with the song.

 

_She's seen all the classics, she knows every line_   
_Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink, even St. Elmo's Fire_   
_She rocked out to Wham!, not a big Limp Bizkit fan_   
_Thought she'd get a hand on a member of Duran Duran_   
  
_Where's the mini-skirt made of snake skin?_   
_And who's the other guy that's singing in Van Halen?_   
_When did reality become TV?_   
_Whatever happened to sitcoms, game shows, on the radio was_   
  
_Springsteen, Madonna, way before Nirvana_   
_There was U2 and Blondie and music still on MTV_   
_Her two kids in high school they tell her that she's uncool_   
_'Cause she's still preoccupied with 19-19-1985_   
_(Woo hoo hoo)_

 

Mike’s rather fond of classics if he has to see a movie, so he’d not been to the movies in ages, he thinks the last thing he saw was ... The Lion King?

Mike grins, oh yes it was. He’d had to take Axl and Ty because Anders had seen it with a friend and didn’t want to see it again. He’d claimed it was a bad movie, but once Mike had seen it he was willing to bet Anders hadn’t wanted to take his brother to a movie where he would cry. Heck Mike had cried, and he knew their dad sucked so it was not the thought of how he would have felt himself.

 He’s brought out of his day dream by the guy laying in pipes whistling at a pair of ..girls really, walking by in a combination of cloths either too small and too tight or so big it swallows them or is about to fall off.

‘What was wrong with jeans? And west’s and t-shirts? What was wrong with a skirt tight enough to stay put but lose enough the woman could actually walk in them?’

He will never understand fashion.

And don’t even get him started on the music!

No Mike is not old, he’s not even thirty yet!

But he does prefer his music with lyrics that makes sense and something where you can hear other sounds than the pounding of bass. 

  
_She hates time, make it stop_   
_When did Motley Crue become classic rock?_   
_And when did Ozzy become an actor?_   
_Please make this stop, stop, stop!_   
  
_And bring back Springsteen, Madonna, way before Nirvana_   
_There was U2 and Blondie and music still on MTV_   
_Her two kids in high school they tell her that she's uncool_   
_'Cause she's still preoccupied with 1985_   


Mike finishes the last of the boards and put’s them aside once he sees the time.

He needs to pack up for the day.

It’s Wednesday so he’s got to pick up Axl and Ty from their afterschool Rugby classes, and he needs to stop by the market and get potatoes, bread and that washing powder that Anders isn’t allergic to.

Which reminds him he also needs to go by the chemist and fill that prescription of Val’s.  

Yeah, the 80’s was so much easier to deal with.

  
_Springsteen, Madonna_   
_(She hates time)_   
_Way before Nirvana_   
_(1985)_   
_There was U2 and Blondie_   
_(Make it stop)_   
_And music still on MTV_   
_(1985)_   
  
_Her two kids in high school_   
_(She hates time)_   
_They tell her that she's uncool_   
_(1985)_   
_'Cause she's still preoccupied_   
_(Make it stop)_   
_With 19-19-1985_

**Author's Note:**

> First ever song fic so please let me know how it is.  
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated.
> 
> Also if you have a song challenge or any other kind feel free to let me know, either here or on that Tumbler thing where I’m also under the name Aramirandme81  
> Cheers and thanks for reading.


End file.
